Vesper Woman
Vesper Woman is a pollinator and botanical cataloguing Robot Master from the Mega Man comic series by Archie Comics. History Vesper Woman first appears in issue 54, talking with her sister Quake Woman. She was created by Dr. Noele Lalinde based on one of Dr. Light's unused Robot Master designs to provide more familial interaction for Quake Woman in hopes of restoring her personality. Quake Woman finds her annoying and her jokes lame, but the two get along and Vesper Woman is happy to help her sister. While trying to get Quake Woman to help her with some cataloging, the pair encountered Break Man and escorted him to see Dr. Lalinde, though not without teasingly accusing her sister of having a "boyfriend." Short Circuits Vesper Woman was among the many characters featured in the concluding Short Circuits for Issue 55, appearing as part of "The Comics Gang" along with her creator and sister, Xander Payne, Roslyn Krantz and Gilbert D. Stern, Pedro Astil, and Dr. Shou Kouin. Abilities Due to her wasp-like design, Vesper Woman is capable of flight, and is presumably equipped with features that aid in her design function. Her Special Weapon-if she has one-is unknown. Gallery VesperWoman-and-QuakeWoman-7.jpg VesperWoman-and-QuakeWoman-8.jpg VesperWoman-and-QuakeWoman-9.jpg VesperWoman-and-QuakeWoman-4.jpg VesperWoman-and-QuakeWoman-5.jpg VesperWoman-and-QuakeWoman-6.jpg VesperWoman-and-Quakewoman-1.jpg VesperWoman-and-QuakeWoman-2.jpg VesperWoman-and-QuakeWoman-3.jpg HoneyWoman.jpg|Honey Woman, the concept that inspired Vesper Woman. Trivia *Vesper Woman is based on Hornet Man's early designs, when he was planned to be a female Robot Master named Honey Woman. This was given a subtle nod in her debut issue, where it was mentioned that Vesper Woman was derived from one of Dr. Light's unused designs. *Vesper Woman's design is noticably different from Honey Woman's. This is due to Capcom not allowing them to use the original design. https://www.bumbleking.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=8505&p=440223#p440223 -Ian Flynn: "We weren't allowed to use the Honey Woman design." **Vesper Woman's "boots" have white feet but are yellow from ankles to knees, whereas Honey Woman's were all white. **Honey Woman's "gloves" were all yellow, but Vesper Woman's are white with silver and gold gauntlets. **Honey Woman's "dress" was large and spherical, while Vesper Woman's are much shorter and cone-like. **In her initial appearance, Vesper Woman also had two hands, lacking the honeycomb-shaped arm cannon in Honey Woman's design. **Vesper Woman's wings have straight edges, whereas Honey Woman's were curved. Also, while Honey Woman had a blue gem-like object attached to her collar, Vesper Woman has a necklace-like design on her torso similar to that of Quake Woman. **Vesper Woman lacks the black ridges to either side of her antennae that Honey Woman has on her helmet, and her antennae are black and rounded while Honey Woman's were brown and ended in points. **The diamond shape on Honey Woman's helmet was brown and larger than the silver diamond on Vesper Woman's, and the circular formations on the sides of her helmet are white whereas Vesper Woman's are gray. Vesper Woman also has white extensions coming from these formations towards her chin, whereas Honey Woman's matched the rest of her helmet. **Vesper Woman, as indicated by her name and one of her comments, was derived from a wasp, while Honey Woman, as indicated by her name, was derived from a Honey Bee. References Category:Archie Comics Exclusive characters Category:Female Robot Masters Category:Nature Robot Masters Category:Beastlike Robot Masters Category:Robot Masters without a Netnavi Counterpart Category:Insect design